


singing of glory, and power, and rage

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :)))), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Baker Niki | Nihachu, Drugs, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Never again, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot sells Drugs and Makes Sushi, also he's manager, among others of course, except for dream, i don't make the rules, i made him play the trumpet, jschlatt makes the Drugs™️, like me :), niki has her own bakery, not in blood at least, not yet though ha ha, people who can play instruments play their instruments in this au, thankfully not from wilbur though, the drug empire-sushi shop workers are all family, the sushi shop is both a sushi shop and a drug empire, tommy is scary when he's mad, tommyinnit taste tested once, wilbur soot and tommyinnit are not siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: Dream arrives back at his childhood town (city) Soot Springs, and finds that his old friend has started an underground sushi shop/drug empire.He gets a job there, because of course he does, and learns more about the people in the town he left behind.ORa dream smp sushi shop-drug empire au made by me :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dream & ConnorEatsPants, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Welcome to Soot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's arrival in Soot Springs

It's been two years since he's last stepped foot in Soot Springs, and he's not enjoying a second of it.

Dream shoulders a box that he's carrying, the words 'FRAGILE' printed in large red letters on every side of it. He hates how he got into this situation, but he refuses to think about it too much. He already has, late nights in his dorm, tearing himself apart.

He shrugs that off and brings the box inside. 

His childhood home is just like he remembers, a faint smell of banana bread that lingers everywhere (courtesy to his mom). He realizes with a distant glee that the scratches made near the kitchen wall from when his parents measured him are still there, faded but there nonetheless. It makes him think of younger days, when the only things he had to worry about were whether or not he could climb a tree right.

Where were his parents again? His mother said that she had a meeting with someone, and his father was at the store. (Was it the Fox Crunch? Or had that place closed down? It had always given him the creeps as a child anyway.)

Oh well, he can move himself. He doesn't have much anyway, only a couple boxes that fit in the car with him when he drove here. He had called his parents at night, when he was hours away from arriving. They had been stressed, and Dream pushed down his silent guilt for worrying them.

Dream trudged upstairs, observing how they still had family photos of him put up. There were tons of pictures, and each one made him feel a bittersweet nostalgia.

He pushed open the door to his former room, taking a moment to look at the place. It's cluttered with his junk, pieces of paper scattered about, along with his trumpet. God, he felt bad for having his dad buy that when he hasn't even played it for years.

Dream drops the box on the floor, a little too harshly if the rattling that came from it means anything.

He sits on his bed, picking up his old laptop. He hasn't used it in forever, does it still work? Time to find out.

He cracked open the lid to it, only to be bombarded by spam. Dream averted his eyes, because most of it was..uncomfortable to look at. A second later, the screen glitches and then turns to black. Dream's not sure if he should be happy or not. Probably not.

He could get probably get Sam to fix it, if the guy even lived here. Far as he was concerned the last he had seen of Sam was back at graduation, when Sam was always ranting about how he was going to move out of Soot Springs and build his own base.

Dream hadn't been confident in the other's words at the same, but who knows, maybe he did go through with his promise.

Dream stands up, stretching as the light filtering from the window washes over him. Being in this room right now, with everything untouched, feels so unreal. It feels like forever ago since he went to college, and it's hard to believe that after all that work he's quitting.

But hey, he couldn't afford to live there anymore anyway, what with his original job at the sushi shop being gone because the place went bankrupt. Dream still hates that snotty kid.

He still has Minx's phone number, since she was the manager and the two had been on fairly good terms considering Dream was second in charge. He also had the washer's phone number, his name had been Conner hadn't it? The kid was in college like him, although he had skipped through high school quite a bit. Maybe he could call them up some time, before Minx left to go back and visit her Grandma in Ireland.

Conner had mentioned that he lived close by to here right? Maybe not a bad idea. Dream stored that thought away for later.

Dream made his way downstairs, almost flinching when his cat Patches curled around his feet. He cooed at her, scratching the small cat behind her ears. She hadn't been allowed to go with him to college, and he had missed waking up to her laying on his bed.

He slipped on his coat, giving one last pat to the cat before setting off outside. It's winter, nearly the end though, and it's cold. Not cold enough to snow, no, it hadn't snowed in nearly two decades.

Nobody really recognized him, and Dream couldn't blame them. His hair was longer, and the baby fat that still clung to his face was no longer as present. He was taller too, although he wished that his growth spurt could've happened while he was still here. Maybe then he wouldn't have been such an easy target to get picked on.

There was a subway here, he had to remind himself as he passed by the stairs leading down to the tunnel. It was hard to forget that Soot Springs wasn't just some cozy little vintage town. In fact, it was more like a city. It had tall enough work buildings, and it was fairly big enough, and the underground was _massive_. Enough for there to be a shop market down there, and actual stores and "trading".

He'll check that out later, maybe see if he can bribe the donut stand owner to give him a free one.

Things hadn't changed much, besides for the fact that there was now a sign at Black Spice that read 'Closing Soon' which honestly sucked. Their jalapeno pizzas were the best.

He's satisfied (and also terrified) when he sees that Fox Crunch is still open. Not only did the name creep him out (what did that _mean_?) but there were often things that happened that were odd. Like one time he had gotten stuck there over night and there were shadows under the Staff door even though no one was there, and he swore up and down that he heard voices coming from the ceiling.

Pushing open the door, he's met with a blast of cool air. Not very helpful considering the weather.

There's a kid sat behind the counter (who's taller than him, he realizes with disdain), who's wearing a mask and monochrome colors. He seems to be distracted, although Dream will not pretend to care about what it is.

The kid looks up, and when they lock eyes he immediately looks away.

"Oh, are you Dream?" Dream blinks in confusion at how this stranger knew his name.

The kid seems to notice his confusion, "Oh! My friend Wilbur was talking about how you were coming back to town, and I couldn't recognize you so..I'm surprised that I got it right, my memory is bad."

Of course this kid knew him from Wilbur, since Wilbur knows _everyone_ it seems.

"I'm Ranboo." Odd name, but no odder than Dream I suppose.

"I guess you already know mine." Dream stuck his hands in his pockets, observing the place. Not much had changed, except for the fact that the one ceiling light that used to dangle from a wire was fixed up.

Ranboo looked away, something Dream had started to pick up on. The kid really didn't like eye contact, did he?

"Hey, tell Wilbur I'm here, ay? What's he doing nowadays anyhow?" The last Dream had heard he was staring a "drug empire". At the time he didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Oh! He owns a sushi shop now! In the underground tunnels! I don't remember what it's called.." A sushi shop? Well, that was not a drug empire. Probably. Totally.

Actually, Wilbur Soot probably sold drugs at the shop as well, if he was being realistic here. At least he was doing something for himself. Maybe he can apply for a job there, considering he has enough experience.

He has a lot to think of now that he's back, it seems.

"Thanks, see you again Ranboo." Dream stepped out of the store, instinctively pulling his coat closer when a gust of wind flew by. He begins his walk through the 'town' (he should really just call it city), occasionally recognizing a face. It seems like he hasn't been here for years, when really it's only been two. Nothing has changed that much, which is not surprising. Soot Springs wasn't one for change.

The schools where Dream grew up are still standing, strong as ever. There's still a chip on a brick from when he broke his arm on it.

Being home is..odd. He almost expects to see George and Sapnap, bickering with each other as they walk alongside Dream. George had graduated from college just as he had went, hadn't he? And Sapnap couldn't go yet because he didn't have the money, nor did his parents. He hasn't seen those two in a while, maybe he'll ask around for them.

Maybe, maybe, maybe. So many maybe's, no 'I'm going to do this'. Now he could not stand for that, what was he going to do?

I am going to check out Wilbur Soot's drug empire.

You know what? Alright! That'd be plenty more interesting than just wandering around like a lost puppy.

He began his climb downwards to the underground tunnels, wrinkling his nose slightly. It wasn't unpleasant, but there was a lot of different smells coming from downstairs. As he went, he snagged a donut from the stand. Yup, he was a thief. And proud.

That's..not a good sentence taken in or out of context.

He passed by the trading market, which either had people walking around and offering their shit to trade or they had set up stands and was advertising their stuff loudly. Shit, he had never asked the Ranboo kid where the sushi shop was. Mistake on his part.

He turned a corner, passing by a barber shop and a knife shop. O-kay then. There was a clothing shop, and then a grocery store that had a sign saying 'DO NOT ENTER: under construction' although there was no door so anyone could walk in freely. It was then that he noticed the dingy smell of sushi coming from the right of him. He peeked through the window that really needed washed, and was surprised to see a _shop_ there.

Dream took a step into the place, surveying the small shop. There was a conveyor that transported food to the customers, that all sat on stools behind a counter. Two stoves were in front of the customers, in which there were two people cutting at a furious pace. He couldn't recognize them, but one had orange hair and the other was actually really tall. Actually, both of them were pretty tall, although Dream was taller than the orange-haired male.

There was a wall that separated the customers from the back part of the store, in which a teenager and Sapnap were bickering while cutting away at some food. Sapnap worked here?

"Green boy!" Oh god, fuck this. Of course this was Wilbur Soot's sushi shop.

Wilbur rushed at him, clapping him on the back harshly. None of the customers paid attention to this interaction, which meant he acted like this _a lot_.

"Hey Will," Dream glared at Wilbur, hoping to show his hatred through his eyes. Wilbur only grinned and ruffled his hair. He was wearing an apron, and it had a couple stains on it. Also, he had bags under his eyes and bandaids on his hands.

"This, my dear Dream, is my sushi shop! That also sells drugs on the side." Called it.

"Of course you would have an illegal shop down here, I'm not surprised. And also have child labor." Dream gestured to the blond haired teenager, who was now cursing rather loudly while Sapnap cackled.

"We allow all ages to work here." Wilbur ignored him, guiding him to the back of the store despite the sign that read 'employees only'. Up close, there were two people washing dishes in the back at an insanely fast pace. He recognized one of them as George, and the other as HBomb. 

"Dream! Hey buddy, how was your stinky college?" Sapnap yelled to him. Dream winced slightly at the mention of his college.

"Someone wanted to go on a date with me to Texas Roadhouse." 

"Did you put them down?" A voice piped up, as a male with mutton chops popped into the room, nursing a cup of coffee. Dream raised his eyebrow, unsure if the person was serious or not.

"No..?" The person scoffed, leaning against the doorway.

"A shame, really." 

Wilbur hummed, "This is Schlatt, he makes the drugs."

Dream's eyes widened, as Schlatt only gave a salute as response. He looked behind him to the backroom, wondering what the _hell_ was back there. Better not find out.

"I test the drugs." A voice popped up from beside him, and he realized that it was the voice of the teenager. Dream hoped that wasn't true, but he wouldn't put it past Wilbur. 

"Not really. Only that _one_ time, but I told you not to!" Oh, Wilbur was serious. This was an actual drug business.

Yay, great fun.

"Great Wilbur, child labor _and_ you have kids testing your drugs. You're horrid." Dream shook his head in mock disappointment, although he was really wondering what the hell was happening in this sushi shop.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 16!" The teen crossed his arms, snarling at the older man.

Dream turned to Wilbur, raising an eyebrow at the man. At least he had the decency to look sheepish, that bastard. Come on, 16? _16?_ This whole shop was a scam, and frankly illegal as well.

He wants to work here.

"Yo, Wilbur, you hiring?" Wilbur grinned, a mischievous expression overtaking his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to soot springs! my sushi shop-drug empire au!  
> (i'm sorry for this)
> 
> anyway, a lot of this is inspired by sushi shop simulator on roblox, where you have to keep a dingy sushi shop place from going bankrupt. i took a lot of liabilities and added in a couple features of that game. don't copyright me?? (can you get copyrighted from that?)
> 
> a lot of characters are gonna show up here, and some of then won't be working at the sushi shop ;)))
> 
> there's gonna be a ton of word-building, along with semi-deep topics? but for the most part, this is just dream gaining a fond family working at a sushi shop while his boss sells drugs
> 
> dream's first job was inspired by a gameplay of mine on the real game, where we were on 10 whole days of not going bankrupt and me and the manager (along with the official washer) got along really well, but then some 8 year old joined and made us go bankrupt which sucked
> 
> i care about this au so much literally- i'll still update my other works 'i thought it was a dream (turns out it's a nightmare)' and 'running the wrong way' but this is just gonna be easier because i'm just building up a world of my own.
> 
> please do not take this idea! i'm fine if you're inspired by it, but i worked really hard on this and would like if you didn't steal it! creating other works that are connected to this au? that's fine! but make sure that people know that it's not yours (and link this work, and maybe just gift it to me? i don't care, as long as you let people know that it's not yours, i would be honored if people made fanfiction of this)
> 
> for the most part, some things will be inspired by canon but it's it's own thing. some things at the beginning are inspired by night in the woods, but that's where it stops
> 
> with all that aside, welcome to soot springs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Niki talk at 12pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we don't talk of how i started on this account with ducktales and am now writing about drugs, ya'll do not see 🙈

Well dammit, it was that easy.

Literally all he had to do was ask and Wilbur just _gave_ him the job! If he didn't have experience than Wilbur Soot's drug empire would have been doomed with his arrival. Briefly, his thoughts return back to Sapnap and George. They worked together now? Dream didn't remember them ever mentioning that. Also, how the hell did their hands cut that fast?

Sure, Dream was one of the head chefs at his first job, but he had never been able to cut that fast without cutting himself. Minx had been faster than they had, and it was _terrifying_. When Dream had interviewed for the job she had cut up a fish in a blink of an eye and demanded that he did it just as fast.

(Of course it was a joke, but Dream stills gets terrified of Minx.)

Hopefully, working at this sushi shop will be better than last time. The owner of the actual store would just put random people into the job without checking their history. And damn, they went bankrupt _really_ quickly. Minx had yelled at the new person for about an hour before she lost his voice.

Dream was glad that he would never see that person again.

He was just walking through the city, breathing in the less-than-fresh air and marveling in everything. Everything and nothing had changed. He had changed, people had changed. People had changed and therefore changed the place he grew up in. Be it in small ways, or big.

Dream hummed, passing by the Fox Crunch. The place still had their lights on, which makes sense. They normally stayed open for a while.

There were a couple new places that he had never seen before, like where a Walmart had been there now stood a Target, and a flower shop now, and there was also a bakery. The name of the bakery looked awfully familiar..

Wait, Niki's bakery?

Niki, wasn't she the girl who used to play clarinet in band with him? He had never really interacted with her, but the two were generally on good terms.

(She was a good baker, if Dream remembered correctly. Hadn't she baked those cookies after one of their concerts?)

It'd be nice to see how she's doing. With that thought in mind, Dream wondered into the bakery. He was kind of surprised that it was still open, it was almost 12pm. Still, the smell of fresh bread that greeted him was definitely welcome.

There was faint humming coming from the backroom, and Dream sat down on one of the stools facing the counter. After a moment, a head popped through the door.

"Oh! I didn't know there was someone here!" The head disappeared, and then reappeared, but this time with a body. Niki stepped in view, her apron stained with flour. She looked a lot like she had when she was younger, although her face had matured quite a lot.

"Dream? That you?" She leaned down, placing her elbows on the counter.

"Hey, yeah, it's me." 

"Gosh, it's been a while hasn't it? How's college been for you? It been alright? Assuming so since you didn't come back for two years." Niki chuckled quietly.

Dream shifted in his seat, "I actually, uh, quit."

Niki hummed, "Ah, my bad."

He felt a bit awkward now, and his hands fidgeted with his shirt to preoccupy himself, something that Niki took notice of.

"Oh, do you need a fidget? Karl usually forgets his here, so I'm sure I could find one."

"Karl Jacobs? On flute?"

Niki laughed lightly, "Yes, that Karl Jacobs."

She crouched down and began to dig through stuff under the counter.

"I swear, the only way you remember people is by if they were in band or orchestra." Dream rubbed his arm.

"I didn't pay attention to school, okay?" 

There was a soft laugh again, before Niki stood up, "You fine with a fidget spinner?"

Dream nodded, and Niki handed him the small item. He spun it between his fingers, captivated with how it moved in a blur.

"I got to go check on the bread." She wiped her hands on the apron, and headed back to what Dream presumed was the kitchen. He only nodded in response. The only sound was the spinning of his toy and the sound of humming coming from the smaller woman.

Dream took this moment to admire how it was never uncomfortable with Niki. Like there was no barrier between them.

Niki returned, "Hey, do you want some bread?"

And that's how they were here now, perched on the counter with a piece of bread while chatting. Niki had abandoned her flour covered apron, and now it lay on the floor.

"Oh yeah, Tommy? He's a good kid, got here shortly after you left. Wilbur's practically raising him since his parents are, well, assholes. But then again, Wilbur kind of just raises any kid with bad parents at this point." Niki grinned, leaning back slightly.

Dream let out a laugh, "That does sound like Wilbur."

Niki hummed.

"You've missed a lot, Dream."

Dream sighed, staring at the piece of bread in his hands. He took a bite out of it.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a tour of the sushi shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should probably say that some features that come from the game aren't gonna actually work in real life?? so don't yell at me please i'm sensitive

Dream tied the apron around his waist, making sure that his cutting knife was secure in it's hold in the belt around him. It'd be a shame to lose his knife, for it was the one that he had finally managed to get by saving up enough money. It was glass, and when he twirled it in his hands (which he got a lot of cuts from when he was learning) the reflection shined.

Dream didn't really expect much from Wilbur's drug sushi shop place, after all it was held in the underground, so it couldn't exactly be good could it? But as long as the bastard actually paid him then it would be fine.

"Right, I'll show you around." Dream raised an eyebrow at the lanky teen but followed him inside anyway.

They passed by the conveyer belt, where people were sitting on their stools and chattering away happily until their food arrived. They went back to the employee's only place that Dream had been in earlier.

"This is the fire extinguisher, we use it a lot. Over there are the main cutting stations, and then the dish washing area. We're too poor to get a real dishwasher." The teen grinned at him, in which Dream only stared.

The teen turned away, likely uncomfortable by his silence, and went forwards to a room right behind the dishwashers. "This is how we keep track of our ingredients, make sure to check it every once in a while to know when to go to the store."

They entered back into the hallway that connected the two rooms, and continued forward into what Dream assumed was the break room. Pushed against the right wall was a table and two purple plastic chairs. On top of the table was a tip jar, with significantly little in it.

"Customers tip more when we use Bad's special soy sauce, but since he doesn't work here we rarely get to use it." The teen nodded to the tip jar.

On the left wall was some counters and cabinets, with a coffee machine and a printer. On the right of it was a computer desk, and then on the back wall there was a sofa.

"On the computer you can access the employee details, like how much you get paid and whatnot. The printer let's you view the income statement on how the business is doing today, although normally someone passes the papers out at midnight." Dream nodded at the teen, somehow being able to wrap his head around all this information.

They moved outside and entered the broken down "under renovation" place Dream had seen earlier. Ingredients lined the walls, placed on wooden shelves. Next to it 'Praise the sun' was graffitied on the wall. The freezers were empty, and some of the big actual shelves were toppled over except for one that had packs of coffee bags.

"To buy stuff using the company's bank you must have contributed money. Contribution can be earned from the sales of the sushi you make."

"That's about it, shop opens at 10am and closes at 11pm, although we alternate shifts. I'll give you the schedule later. Oh! And I'm Tommy." Tommy grinned at him, and stuck out a hand to shake.

Dream shook it gently, "Thanks. Do I have to work today?"

"Normally Wilbur makes you, but I'll just let you observe since it's your first day. It can be overwhelming here." Dream shot the teen a thankful smile.

Tommy hummed, "I've got shit to do, although if you're still here my shift is at 4pm."

Dream nodded, "I'll consider that offer."

With that, Tommy slipped out of the store, so that Dream was alone again. He made his way back to the sushi stations, seeing that different people were there than yesterday.

At the left cutting station was a familiar small male wearing a beanie who was conversing with a man on the right, who upon closer inspection he realized that it was Karl, who had a multi colored hoodie tied around his waist underneath his apron. For the washers there was a rather tall man wearing a mask, who was actually wearing platform boots. Freaky. On the other side of him was a male wearing 3-D glasses that you would find in a movie theatre.

From here, he could see that the people working the front sushi stations right next to the conveyer belt were a short black haired male and a much taller pink haired fellow. They seemed to be bickering as they cut, although the customers didn't seem to mind.

"Hop up on my sushi station," Quackity wiggled his eyebrows at Dream, to which he only rolled his eyes.

"Don't actual, that's very unsanitary."

Dream crossed his arms, leaning on the doorframe as he watched them work. "I wasn't actually going to do it."

"Wait, you're not allowed to sit on the sushi stations?" Karl questioned, looking incredibly confused.

"What? No!"

This was bullshit.

"Then how come you and Sapnap let me?" Karl pouted, still continuing to pay attention to the sushi nonetheless.

Quackity started to ramble nervously, "Ha ha, it's fine Karl it's nothing ha ha we didn't allow you to do anything. Dream don't get Wilbur on us I swear to god that man is scary it took so long to actually be allowed to work here-" He added a anxious chuckle at the end, basically pleading with his eyes.

"I'll spare you, but you're forever in my debt."

Suddenly all pleading disappeared from Quackity's face, to be replaced by disgust. "What? Hell no."

"Oh Wilbur!"

"Dream you bastard come back-"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets to watch a day in the life at Wilbur's sushi shop/drug empire

If this were a normal restaurant, Dream would've left by now. He had certainly learned enough to be able to work efficiently without trouble, and most of the time it was quite boring. Although there was something different about this place, Dream couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The way everyone interacted with each other was like a family, warm smiles and friendly bickering. The people who occupied the cutting stations right next to the conveyer chatted with the customers easily.

It was..nice.

(Dream won't ever admit to Wilbur that he had actually done a pretty good job with this place, lest he add to the other's ego.)

Besides, it was nearing 4pm, and Dream wanted to see Tommy in action. After all, Wilbur was a proficient guy (sometimes) and he wouldn't keep a teenager hired if they were shit.

4pm rolled around, and everyone switched shifts. A few said goodbye to him as they left, to which Dream nodded in reply.

Dream pulled a wooden stool up (that he had gotten from a worrying tall pile in the storage room) and watched.

Nonetheless, he was pleasantly surprised.

Tommy was good, and he meant that. He could've worked up front, seemed to be able to. Dream won't admit that the kid was pretty much at his level, and surpassed it in other ways.

He'll admit, he had his doubts at first, but now he understood.

"Hey, Tubbo, can you rush to the store and get some rice yah?" Tommy called over his shoulder at the other teen who worked at the store, managing to focus on making the sushi and giving orders to the other.

Tubbo hummed, wiping his hands on his apron. "'Course, buddy."

The other teen had roller blades on, which made Dream suspect that he wore them just so he could get supplies quicker. Tubbo quickly skated away, presumably to go get what Tommy asked.

Tommy had told him earlier that Tubbo normally filled in for Sapnap when he had other things to do. (Read: help make the drugs, and do his online school classes that he had to attend later in the day.) So Dream didn't question the other teen's presence.

Wilbur appeared briefly (he seemed to do that a lot during the day), rushing in and out of rooms. He slammed a piece of paper down on the table next to Tommy.

"Here are the orders, make sure to tell Fundy and Eret up front yeah?" His hand briefly reached up to ruffle the teen's hair, to which Tommy swatted away.

"Don't fucking touch me man- I'm literally keeping this business afloat." Tommy pointed his knife at Wilbur to emphasize his point, to which the older merely grinned.

"Which is why you are my manager dickhead."

Tommy huffed, rolling up the sushi he made. "Damn right."

The conversation was amusing to watch, especially when Dream had a perfect view of the proud look on Wilbur's face. He's definitely teasing the other about that later.

"I need a Sashimi Shrimp and two Nigiri Tuna's up front!" Tommy yelled to the others, to which the orange haired male (Fundy?) gave a thumbs up.

Tubbo returned, seemingly haven put the rice away.

"Got the shit."

Tommy grinned, "Thanks Big T."

To be honest, Dream felt a bit useless just standing and doing nothing here. His hands twitched slightly with the urge to just do _something_.

"Fuck, someone threw up."

Okay, maybe he doesn't actually need to do something.

\--

Tommy started cleaning the counters with a rag, while Tubbo and Fundy checked the conveyer belt to make sure that everything was in order. George had left a bit earlier, complaining about how he needed a nap. Eret was leaning on the door frame, sunglasses perched on their face and seemingly waiting for Fundy to be done.

"Hey, mind going to the back and getting the income statement papers from the printer?" Tommy questioned, although it seemed less like a question and more like an order. Dream nodded anyway and made his way back there.

Thankfully, the papers were already there, along with HBomb who was sipping from a cup of coffee while he leaned on the arm of the sofa.

HBomb nodded at him, to which Dream nodded back. He quickly gathered the papers, briefly skimming over them.

Gross profit, expenses, net profit, restaurant bank. The usual.

There was shuffling from behind the wall next to the computer desk, which was odd because there was nothing there. HBomb didn't seem bothered at all.

Dream squinted, managing to see a faint outline of a door.

Task forgotten, Dream walked over to the wall, prying it open with one hand.

"I wouldn't do that."

Dream jumped from HBomb's voice, but ultimately decided to ignore the other. Surely he'd be fine, right?

\--

Tommy hit him on the back of his head sternly, "I asked you to get the papers! Not go into the drug lab!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Dream cradled the back of his head. Tommy hit _hard_ for his lanky form.

Tommy huffed, "You're a moron. If I had known that you would do this I would've just made you work. But _no_ , I chose to be nice! And for what!?"

Dream would never admit that he was scared of a 16 year old, but he was. In his defense, Tommy was terrifying when he was actually mad.

"Chill out, child." Wilbur ruffled Tommy's hair, to which the teen swatted his hand away and instead faced the other with a scowl.

"This is your fault, I told you not to put it in such an obvious spot." Wilbur seemed to wilt under Tommy's glare. Good, at least Dream wasn't the only scared of the teen.

"Tommy, Tom, Toms. Friend o' mine. My right hand man. Do not kill me."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "That'd be bad for business anyway."

Wilbur clapped his hands together, "There we go! So stop being mad at me, and I'll give you a raise..?"

There was a pregnant pause, with Tommy merely staring at Wilbur, who was anxiously fidgeting with the teen's silence. Finally, Tommy spoke up. "Don't give me a raise, but I'm not mad at you."

Wilbur breathed out a sigh of relief, which he quickly covered up with a cough. "Right, anyway, get in the car when you're done locking up and I'll drive you back to your house."

Tommy gave a thumbs up, "Alright Big Dubs."

Wilbur snorted, exiting the sushi shop. Fundy and Tubbo seemed to deem the conveyer belt in good shape, since Fundy joined Eret's side and they left together. Tubbo jogged towards Tommy, clapping him on the back.

"Don't forget about the assignment we have for English."

"I would never." Tommy lied through his teeth, even though he had most definitely forgot about it.

Tubbo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay."

With that, Dream and Tubbo were the only ones left in the sushi shop. Tommy went around locking the place up, while Dream trailed behind like a lost puppy.

They got outside, in which Tommy reached up to the entrance of the place and dragged the garage door down. 

The teen turned to the other, grabbing something out of his pocket and then handing it to Dream.

"That's your schedule, make sure to get here on time although no one will get mad if you aren't. Unless it was for an asshole reason, in which fuck you."

Dream scanned the paper, his shift was 10am to 4pm. Not that bad.

"Thanks."

Tommy brushed him off, "Yeah whatever. I've got to go, Wil's waiting for me and he acts like a downright prick when I take too long."

Dream can surprisingly relate to that.

"Ah, indeed."


End file.
